Exalted Blade
) again. **Activation and channeling energy costs are affected by Power Efficiency. **Energy Siphon is deactivated while Exalted Blade is being channeled. **Excalibur cannot replenish energy using Team Energy Restores while Exalted Blade is active. Energy Orbs however can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. **Energy can be replenished using Rage while the ability is active. *Every slash made by the weapon will also emit energy waves that shoot towards the direction of aim, dealing damage to enemies it passes through until it dissipates. This wave has a base maximum range of '''40 meters. **Similar to the Fluctus, Exalted Blade's energy waves will punch-through enemies and terrain up to their maximum range. **The Energy Waves have their own Status Chance stats, but cannot deal Critical Damage. **Attacks made by Slash Dash while Exalted Blade is active will also feature the energy wave attacks. **The energy waves do not contribute to the Melee Combo Counter, nor do they activate Berserker. *Excalibur will auto-parry any attacks from his front while Exalted Blade is active. While this action consumes stamina, Exalted Blade can continue to auto-parry even without stamina. Exalted Blade will also continue to block any damage from the front even while attacking. **Exalted Blade's auto-parry can trigger Reflection. *Exalted Blade benefits from mods on the currently equipped melee weapon, including Pressure Point for damage and Fury and Berserker for attack speed. Aura mods like Steel Charge also affects the blade's damage. **Elemental mods like Fever Strike only affect Exalted Blade's melee damage, and not the energy wave damage. Exalted Blade can also proc any elements present on the equipped melee weapon. **Exalted Blade's melee damage benefits from Channeling, and will also benefit from equipped Channeling mods like Life Strike. The energy waves shot from the blade do not benefit from both however. **Weapon Augment Mods like Bright Purity for the Skana will contribute their stat bonuses to Exalted Blade, however the ability will not make use of their Syndicate-exclusive radial effects. **Exalted Blade does not benefit from the equipped melee weapon's own stats, i.e. there is no difference between equipping a dagger or a heavy blade in relation to Exalted Blade's damage and performance. *While active, Exalted Blade will use an exclusive Stance with its own set of combo attacks. *Performing a slide attack with Exalted Blade will produce a minor Radial Blind at the end of the attack without consuming additional energy. This Radial Blind has a shorter range and duration to the standard ability, though otherwise blinds enemies normally. *Can be cast while moving or sprinting. *While active, doing a ground attack will trigger a radial knockdown. |tips = |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces the activation cost to 6.25 energy and channeling cost to 0.75. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces the base damage to 100. *Maximized Power Strength increased the base damage to 747.5 **Increases the activation cost to 38.75 energy and channeling cost to 4.65. **Reduces Excalibur's armor by 5%. }} See also * Excalibur Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Update 16 Category:Excalibur Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Mechanics Category:One-Handed Abilities